


Listen To The Clumsy Idiot

by MattexandTompsellis



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman, Wicked RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattexandTompsellis/pseuds/MattexandTompsellis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I told you both; I don’t need a man in my life.” Alex and Matt looked at each other before looking at the blonde on their couch.</p>
<p>“You’ve been cooped in here since James broke up with you,” Alex told her pointedly.</p>
<p>“And what is so wrong with that?” She questioned, setting the ball down on the ground as she sat up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen To The Clumsy Idiot

“Come on Kerry, he’s really nice.” Kerry rolled her eyes, staring at her friend, who stood in his kitchen along with his wife, while she sat on their couch, throwing a football into the sky and catching it.

“I told you both; I don’t need a man in my life.” Alex and Matt looked at each other before looking at the blonde on their couch.

“You’ve been cooped in here since James broke up with you,” Alex told her pointedly.

“And what is so wrong with that?” She questioned, setting the ball down on the ground as she sat up.

“Everything, you’re young, Kez, get out. Do  _something, anything_  besides mopping around the flat,” Matt stated as he leaned against the island, glaring at his roommate.

“I am not mopping.”

“Kerry,” Alex told her as she started to walk over to her. “You’ve been mopping sweetheart and I know you don’t like to face the music when you’re down, but honey, please just meet him.” Kerry huffed.

“If I meet him, will you two get off of my backs?”

“Yes,” they both responded at the same time, rather loudly to get their point across.

“Fine. Does this mystery man have a name?”

“Oliver Tompsett.”

“Let’s get this over with,” she huffed.

“Oh, Kez, grow up a little-hell you’re older than me. You’ll like him,” Matt reasoned. Kerry rolled her eyes but stood up.

“When is this little date going to be?”

“Eight o’clock tonight,” Alex stated before Kerry disappeared to get ready. She sighed and walked over to where her husband stood. “Do you really think that this is going to work?”

“Yes-I’m sure, now you go get ready, because I’m not leaving her alone with a man again-ever until they get married.”

“Matt, you’re not her father.”

“I know, but, with her father dead, she needs someone to look out for her after what happened with James.” Alex smiled and leaned up on her toes to kiss him before retreating to her own bedroom.

xx

The trio walked into the restaurant with a bit of grace, smiling at the fans that called out their names. They walked to a table in the back corner where a man with shaggy brown hair and piercing brown eyes already sat. From a far, Kerry could tell that he was tall, at least a foot taller than she was.  

“Is that him,” Kerry whispered to Alex as they rounded the corner.

“Yeah, and be nice,” she replied, lightly punching her in the arm to get across her point.

“I got it Lexie. I won’t do anything stupid.”

“You better not,” Matt piped in from his spot next to Alex before they reached the table. Oliver stood up with a smile, his eyes only on the short blonde in front of him.

“I presume that you’re Kerry,” he greeted with a smile.

“That I am,” she replied, holding her hand out for him to shake. He smiled and took her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise,” she responded as a blush appeared on her cheeks. He took notice of this but didn’t say anything as he moved from his stance to pull back the only vacant chair left. Kerry smiled up at him as she sat down. He nodded his head before returning to his own seat next to Matt.

“It’s nice to know that Kerry doesn’t beat everyone up when she first meets them,” Matt noted, sending a smile in Kerry’s direction. She narrowed her eyes at him as she shook her head.

“You just like tease me.”

X

Their dinner went off without a hitch; halfway through, Matt and Alex left to pick up Salome from the airport, leaving the two strangers to talk by themselves. Kerry learned that Oliver had a younger brother as well as a younger sister. Oliver learned that Kerry had an older brother and lived with Alex and Matt since her breakup. She didn’t tell him about James, afraid that she would start crying and their date had been so good that she didn’t want to ruin it. When questioned on how he knew Matt and Alex, Oliver replied stating that he was actually a friend of Alex’s ex-husband before becoming one of Alex’s best friends, ditching her husband when the divorce papers were served. Kerry had met Matt when she was on an episode of Doctor Who, playing the Doctor’s and River Song’s daughter-which then became a part of her real life. She confided in Oliver that she felt like Matt and Alex were more parental than her actual parents were before revealing that her father had died in a car accident when the blonde was seventeen and her mother died from breast cancer two years later.

That’s how they ended up here, on the front steps of Kerry’s flat, trying to hold off their goodbye. “I’ll see you again?” Oliver questioned, looking down at his date with hopeful eyes.

“Of course. Just call me, or just show up-you do know where I live,” Kerry told him with a smirk before turning on her heel to head into the building.

“Kerry,” he called out causing her to turn around. “I had a really good time.” Kerry smiled at him.

“So did I.”

X

“Did he kiss you?!” Alex exclaimed as soon as she had walked in the door.

“No.”

“Good,” Matt stated, crossing his arms. Kerry smiled at him before looking around.

“Poppet in bed?” she questioned.

“Just fell asleep,” Matt reported, sitting down on the couch next to Alex.

“Guess I’ll just see her in the morning,” Kerry stated before headed off to her room.

“Kerry,” Alex called out. Kerry stopped and looked over at her. “Salome adores you, she tells me all the time that she wants to grow up and be just like her Aunt Kerry.” The young blonde smiled.

“Tell her for me that she’s going to grow up to be someone much more amazing that me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I've uploaded here. I hoped you like it.


End file.
